How It Came To Be
by A Soldier Of My Own
Summary: Mitsuko and Tsubaki have never had so much fun...Huh? Why are they running away from me?
1. She Was Never in Danger

-1A/N: Hey, everyone! I was bored, so I decided to write a bit about Mitsuko and what happened before she came to be who she is today.

&&&

**:She Was Never in Danger:**

The young girl wrapped her hand around a larger one, the color draining from her face as she peered out across the water.

At the age of three and a half, Kimiko Mitsuko was deathly afraid of the unknown, murky depths, and she wasn't too keen on falling in. She clung to her father like a leech, not daring to let go as the two of them crossed the river on a small row boat.

The rower chuckled gently, shaking his head at her antics. He continued to row, though, but he reached out to her with his calm, gentle voice.

"Are ye afraid of the water, there, wee lass?"

The young girl looked up, her eyes having been riveted upon the opposite shore, where they were headed. Wordlessly, she nodded, the sapphire in her eyes changing color at a rapid pace. The man blinked, surprised at first to see a flash of gold, but relaxed as she turned her blue eyes back to him.

"You've been on the water a long time, ne, ojiisan?" she squeaked timidly, not noticing her father's sharp gaze watching her with a quiet thoughtfulness.

The boat owner nodded slowly. "Aye, lass. That I have. Me and the waves go way back. ye shouldn't be so scared of em', little girl. The water's as kind as can be, lest ye anger em'. But something as sweet as you is bound to make friends with the water, eh?"

Mitsuko listened with wide, silent eyes. "Really? You mean, I could be friends with the water?" she questioned, giving a tilt of her head in the direction of the murky depths.

"Aye, lass. Ye can."

A voice in the back of Mitsuko's mind whispered gently, giving the girl a quiet nudge of confidence. She paid it little heed, barely registering when the presence spoke.

_**I will not let you drown. Worry not, my child.**_

Mitsuko's tiny hands un-fisted from her father's pants and she leaned towards the edge of the boat. Sako watched apprehensively, but accepted that his daughter needed to face her own fears on her own.

"It pretty," Mitsuko murmured in awe, reaching out a hand to touch the water as it lapped at the side of the boat.

She failed to notice, however, that her hold on the wood was slipping, and her body was already halfway over the side.

"Mitsuko!"

"Lass!"

_**My little one...**_

Mitsuko barely heard the last voice, but she knew it was there. In the next instant, she had plunged into the frigid water, the cold waves pulling her under in a matter of seconds.

The swirling depths pulled her down and twisted her body in unnatural ways. She wanted to scream, but was far too afraid to move. It was quiet down here, though a bit rough. Her blue eyes blinked open, and she could see the bottom of the river clearly as it pushed and pulled her along.

She bounced against the sand, not even noticing that she had not needed to surface for air. A warm glow enveloped her body, and faintly, she could make out the sounds of shouting above the surface.

Mitsuko placed her hands around her knees, hugging them close to her small body. Her eyes drifted closed, and she fell into a deep slumber, not bothering to try to make it back to the surface.

The light that had slowly been enveloping her body, suddenly glowed brighter, and the young girl opened her eyes.

_W-who _are _you?_

Before her, stood a large creature. It was dog-like in looks, it's large ears three times the normal size of any canine she had ever seen. They curled with tiny tufts of hair at the end, falling into gentle spirals that touched the creature's broad shoulders.

It's fur was ivory, complimented by the three blue stripes above and below each eye. The creature's optics, more cat-like than anything, slanted upwards in it's head, almond shaped gold peering back at her in a mixture of affection and amusement.

Ten long white tails, each tipped with a blue aura of something familiar, twirled and twisted silently behind her, seemingly to never rest as they flowed back and forth with ease. As Mistuko watched them, she was vaguely reminded of water. Another glance at the tips of the tails, and she could faintly make out the sign of the waves from the oceans, the tumultuous depths of the river, and the shallow, gentle lapping of the creek beds.

The creature shifted her weight t the side, still watching Mitsuko with an unwavering expression.  
**  
_Who am I, child? I am surprised you do not know. My name is Tsubaki, my little one. And I am a part of you._**

_P-part of me?_

_**Yes, **_the creature responded, eyes narrowing in silent laughter. **_You were too young and frail to know. When you were born, your heart, lungs, and mind were far too weak to sustain you for very long. Your father, being the wise man he is, begged for help from the Gods. It just so happened that I took pity upon him, and granted him a favor. _**

Mitsuko listened in silence, and though her three year old mind was still developing, she could grasp exactly what this demon told her. _So, you are a god?_

The demon-dog smiled, revealing elongated fangs that were tipped with an odd blue color. **_Heavens, _no_, child. I am not a God. I am a demon. But the good kind_, **she hurriedly explained, seeing the look of utter horror on the face of her vessel.

_The good kind...So, you helped me and otousan? How come I never talked to you before?_

Tsubaki considered this, not truly knowing herself. **_I believe it may be because you never really had need to. But the whispers of encouragement and safe-tidings, the feel of love and protection I send you way, you do not miss. You simply do not acknowledge them._**

Mitsuko nodded, taking this as the truth and a good explanation. She let out a jaw-cracking yawn then, but covered her mouth with a blush.

_I am sorry. I do not mean to be rude. But...I wanna go back to otousan now...Can you take me to him? _

Tsubaki nodded, wrapping her tails lightly about the little child. **_Of course, my dear. Close your eyes, and imagine the boat...And remember, I will still be here. Whenever you need me, just call. _**

Mitsuko was gently lifted from the water, and as she emerged, her father and the boa owner were surprised to see her floating near the surface. Sako had a look of pure terror on his face, while the boat-owner reached out to gently pluck her from the water's grasp.

He smiled gently when her eyes opened, a brilliant color of gold, and blinked at him sleepily, before they bled back into a bright blue. "Hello, little Tsubaki." He gave her father a knowing wink as he gently handed her to him. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Your safe now."

In the back of Mitsuko's mind, a soft whisper echoed back.

_**She was never in danger...**_

&&&

A/N: Well, what do you think? I plan to add more, just to give you insight about Mitsuko as a child.


	2. Blue Jays and Songs

-1A/N: My original character and plot line. Do not steal. I own nothing!

--

_-Blue Jays and Songs-_

Everyone knows that humans _hate _the sound of a blue jay's singing.

Mitsuko stumbled and fought for balance as she tripped against a crack in the sidewalk. Various, muted curses escaped her mouth, and she fought the urge to kick the pavement into oblivion.

This was just peachy.

Here she was, on a nice fine day, walking through a nice fine park, surrounded by nice fine trees...And followed by a not so nice, not so fine blue jay.

She cursed at the little bird, waved her arms and shouted, and even charged it once or twice. But the damned thing would not leave her alone. It seemed to delight in torturing it's new friend, and had caused Mitsuko to lose her concentration on more than one occasion.

Snarling under her breath, she continued to storm down the sidewalk, unaware of the dark cloud that hung over her head, and the odd, frightened glances she was given by passerby.

The blue jay continued to sing away merrily, though it's voice was more like the scratching of nails on a chalkboard than a symphony at the opera house. And what's more, it _never shut up_.

Mitsuko vaguely wished for a bat so she could chase away her new annoyance. If she had one...POW! Nothing more than a wad of feathers and a naked bird for a baseball. The demon-girl rubbed her hands together happily at the thought of striking the bird into outer space, and then failed to see where she was going once more.

WHAM!

She groaned and rubbed her nose, staring at a dent in a rather blindingly green lamppost. "Who put this here?" she wondered aloud, completely ignoring the fact that she had practically dented it into being unstable.

The blue jay, however, seemed to find this extremely funny, and crooned even louder, landing to perch above her head on the broken post. Mitsuko scowled up at it.

"Laugh while you can, bird face. I'll get you one day, just you wait and see." She shook her fist at it for good measure.

Of course, Mitsuko finally made her way home, and slept through a peaceful night of absolutely no importance to this story whatsoever. So we'll skip that.

It was the next day and our little heroine seemed to have forgotten the incident with her new bestest blue buddy. Not the brightest crayon in the crayon box, yes?

So, of course, she began another walk through the nice fine park, with it's nice fine trees, one a nice fine day until...

CRACK! BOOM!

"Oh, great..."

Now it was raining. Of course, all us sensible people might have run indoors, fearful of the ever dreaded cold catching ability we normal humans seem to have.

Mitsuko _isn't _normal.

So, she trudged through the park, squeaking and sloshing and squelching all the way in her awfully soaked clothes. They were heavy and uncomfortable, and she was sorely pissed.

When who should show up?

You guessed it!

Santa Claus!

No, not Santa Claus. I was just kidding. Did you really believe me? If you did, then maybe you need to see a therapist, because obviously you still believe in him, and he so does _not _exist. But if you're a child, then he does, so go off and be happy sunshine rainbows somewhere else, kids. This story doesn't have a cute little bunny who'll sing songs to entertain you. I'm not here to be your babysitter. Go play somewhere else. You don't belong here. Yes, that means you, little Timmy from down the lane. I may have just corrupted your innocent little mind with my whole 'Santa doesn't exist theory' but it's true. So go, off with you. Go play in a mud puddle or something, 'cause I need to get on with the story.

So, anyways. Who should happen to show up?

Why, none other but Mr. Blue Jay!

Everyone say, 'Hi, Mr. Blue Jay!'

Mitsuko, however, does not listen to me and my wise words of warning, and therefore decided to take up a very large and very heavy tree branch. Apparently, she believed this would be a good weapon. But her being her and all, she did not count on the fact that the leaves on the branch would be weighed down with water, and the branch would, in turn, fall on her instead of the blue jay, and therefore, squish her into the mud and make her uncomfortable day even _more _uncomfortable.

Yay for ironic twists!

So, she marched home, after a long and tedious battle with a branch, and went to bed. That, however, has nothing to do with this story, so we'll skip over her boring sleeping patterns to the next day.

Well, it's the next day.

What did you expect, confetti? A fanfare? Psh. That is so not this kind of story. We don't have confetti or fanfares. We have...Piñatas!

Ahem, moving ahead.

So, Mitsuko decided once more, since she has not learned her lesson, to walk through the nice fine park, on a nice fine day, with it's nice fine, but not so tough branches ("Ha! Take that, you stupid trees!" Who the hell is telling the story here, Mitsuko? Get back to the park, damnit! -Punts-)

So, as she ambled her way through the park, she found that she was once again plagued by a blue feathered annoyance. It's song did not relent this time, however, and she was left to brave the rest of the perilous park all by her lonesome, because I for one hate blue jays, and I think she should suffer...

So let's watch, shall we?

"All right, you stupid piece of feather fluff! I have had _enough _of you...Now I'm going to climb that damn tree...And wring your scrawny neck, and then we'll see who sings about it! So _ha_!"

_Someone _ran out of snappy comebacks...

And as she climbed up the tree, the blue jay ceased singing. And at the top, Mitsuko found a bird's nest, filled with little baby birds, and she went all cuddly on them, and cooed and fussed, and then, being stupid and all, let go of the tree to reach out and pet one, and fell flat on her face and then landed in a pond, where sharks ate her all up, and she lived happily ever after in their bellies.

Because I am just _that _nice.

But seriously...

And so, after that, Mitsuko visited the park at least once a week, to meet all her cuddly little blue friends, and say 'hi' to them even when they really didn't want her around, and sing them songs they did _not _want to hear.

After all, everyone knows blue jays _hate _the sounds of a human's singing...

--

A/N: Hahaha! Oh, I am a genius...That's all I gots to say...


End file.
